


Indulgence

by Pixelatedperils



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Couple Relaxation, Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatedperils/pseuds/Pixelatedperils
Summary: King Dice is in a horrid mood. It's up to Mr. Wheezy to calm down his furious boyfriend.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is not beta read. Feel free to comment, criticize, or make a suggestion. Enjoy!

A long fur-lined coat will always serve to intimidate and establish authority. It works especially well when you looked furious, and the coat is the same shade as your boss's fur.  
The casino's patrons couldn't help but feel the broiling anger that rolled off King Dice in waves. While everyone cowered , drank, gambled,.. the staff continued to work. Or, in Mr. Wheezy's case, watch the theatrics. Dice stormed around like he was going to bite someone's head off before he settled at the bar; the Devil must have really messed up something this time.  
With one last puff of his cigar, he put it out and sauntered over to the manager. As soon as Dice caught a whiff of Wheezy he turned to glare at the man. Wheezy raised his hands in mock surrender as he continued his advance. He couldn't help but smile. “ Oh, c'mon, Dicey, you should know drinking on the job is unprofessional. Or are you just 'inspectin' the goods?'”  
“It's been a long day, Wheezy, so don't start spouting your usual bull right now.”  
“You're right, it has been a long day. But that also means that work is almost over and we can relax. You look like you could use a little lovin'.”  
Since the beginning of the conversation Dice's soured mood had already begun to improve, but that was just icing on the cake. “You think I need some loving, huh? Is that a proposition, Mr.Wheezy?”  
A cocky smirk was only reply given and the only one needed. After one last shared look, Dice got back to the casino floor, after all, The Devil's Casino didn't run itself.  
Mr. Wheezy couldn't wait for closing time. As soon as the work day was officially over, he got back to his room in record time. He brushed his teeth and gathered up everything he would need for tonight before heading over to King Dice's room. The door was left silently ajar, but he still knocked like the gentleman he tried to be. Only then did he open the door.  
Dice was laying atop the satin sheets in nothing but his underwear and the coat from earlier. Wheezy couldn't believe how lucky he was to get himself a man like that. He carefully set down his supplies on the beside table before he kissed Dice. Then, he slowly lowered himself onto the bed, while being mindful of his partner's position and keeping their lips interlocked.  
A quick tap on the shoulder told Wheezy that Dice needed some air. Wheezy stood up and shucked off his coat. “Can I get that for you, darling?” Wheezy said while he motioned to Dice's own coat.  
“ My, my, my...,” Dice handed over his coat, “I never took you for the gentlemanly type.”  
After both coats were slung over a nearby chair, Wheezy grabbed the massage oil from the bedside table. “May I?”  
“Of course,” Dice laid on his stomach with a pillow beneath his chin. “it's been too long since we've been able to spend time together, hasn't it?”  
With a huff Wheezy popped open the bottle's cap and squeezed a generous amount over his lover's back. Dice smiled and said, “ Ah, lavender, my favorite.”  
“I know,” he said with a smirk. Wheezy straddled Dice's ass to get the right angle to begin. “Well, you have been pretty busy since those porcelain punks handed your ass to ya' on a silver platter.” Argumentative muttering could be heard beneath him. Wheezy's knew he had to get to the bottom of Dice's earlier outburst before either of them could truly enjoy this.  
“ So, what got you so heated today? Did you finally snap and skin the Devil?”  
“No, while that sounds fun, I didn't.” A particularly hard rub turned Dice to putty in Wheezy's hands. “The Big Boss was just in one of his 'moods,' acting like it was my fault he didn't listen to me, again.”  
“Would you like a cigar to help calm ya nerves?”  
“Frankly, I'd rather be puffing on something else.” The innuendo wasn't left unappreciated.  
Wheezy placed a couple of kisses along the freckles of Dice's back before getting back to the massage. The top of his head smoldered consistently as he continued to rub circles into Dice's sore shoulders. “Please be mindful of the ash. I'm fine with getting a little burned, but my sheets won't be to handle that.” That comment certainly didn't keep Wheezy from getting heated.  
After King Dice was reduced to a sleepy mess, Wheezy got off and laid next to him. Then, he took Dice's hand in his own before he said, “ I'm so lucky to have you.”  
“Oh, Wheezy,” he paused to kiss the wonderful man beside him. “I'm the luckiest gambler in Inkwell to have won your heart. You're my own personal jackpot.”  
They got under the covers before they continued their good-natured bickering and cuddling. Just before Wheezy slipped into unconsciousness he heard, “I'm gonna have to return the favor, somehow. Good night, dearest.”  
He mumbled out a lewd answer, but he didn't know whether or not Dice actually heard him. He would have to ask in the morning, or make good on the suggestion. That night Wheezy fell asleep with his lover in his arms and a smile on his face.


End file.
